yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Secret Rare cards
Note: This list at this point only lists the cards in the original sets. Secret Rares in Booster Packs Secret Rares in LOB to AST Secret Rares in LOB (Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon) * Tri-Horned Dragon * Gaia the Dragon Champion Secret Rares in MRD (Metal Raiders) * Gate Guardian * Thousand Dragon Secret Rares in MRL / SRL (Magic Ruler/Spell Ruler) * Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * Serpent Night Dragon Secret Rares in PSV (Pharaoh's Servant) * Jinzo * Imperial Order Secret Rares in LON (Labyrinth of Nightmare) * Gemini Elf * Magic Cylinder Secret Rares in LOD (Legacy of Darkness) * Yata-Garasu * Injection Fairy Lily Secret Rares in PGD (Pharaonic Guardian) * Ring of Destruction * Lava Golem Secret Rares in MFC (Magician's Force) * Dark Magician Girl * Diffusion Wave-Motion Secret Rares in DCR (Dark Crisis) * Vampire Lord * Judgment of Anubis Secret Rares in IOC (Invasion of Chaos) * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Invader of Darkness (Card) Secret Rares in AST (Ancient Sanctuary) * The End of Anubis * Mazera DeVille Secret Rares from SOD (Soul of the Duelist) to CDIP (Cyberdark Impact) Starting with SOD and ending with CDIP, Secret Rares were eliminated from Booster Packs. Secret Rares in DR04 (Dark Revelation Volume 4) ''Note: Dark Revelation Volume 1, Dark Revelation Volume 2, Dark Revelation Volume 3 have Secret Rare Cards excluded.'' * Satellite Cannon * Gilford the Lightning * Exarion Universe * D.D. Assailant * Kaibaman Secret Rares in STON onwards In English Versions of these packs, Secret Rares have returned to Booster Packs. Secret Rares in STON (Strike of Neos) * Aegis of Gaia * Freya, Spirit of Victory * Gellenduo * Grandmaster of the Six Samurai * Harvest Angel of Wisdom * Meltiel, Sage of the Sky * Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin * Nova Summoner * Radiant Jeral Secret Rares in FOTB (Force of the Breaker) * Diabolos, King of the Abyss * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Lich Lord, King of the Underworld * Mist Archfiend * Plague Wolf * Prometheus, King of the Shadows * Recurring Nightmare * Sword of Dark Rites * Volcanic Rocket Secret Rares in TAEV (Tactical Evolution) * Abyssal Kingshark * Cranium Fish * Cyberdark Impact! * Elemental Hero Magma Neos * Frost and Flame Dragon * Gemini Summoner * Mormolith * Il Blud * Rainbow Dragon * Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes Secret Rares in GLAS (Gladiator's Assault) * Gladiator Beast Octavius * Elemental Hero Chaos Neos * Elemental Hero Plasma Vice * Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union * Gladiator Beast Heraklinos * Dragon Ice * Tongue Twister * Skreech * Royal Firestorm Guards * Veil of Darkness * Necroface * Gil Garth * Soul Taker * Silent Doom * Magic Formula Secret Rares in PTDN (Phantom Darkness) * Belial - Marquis of Darkness * Darklord Zerato * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Grepher * Dark Red Enchanter * Goblin Zombie * Rainbow Dark Dragon * Rainbow Neos * The Dark Creator * Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare Secret Rares in LODT (Light of Destruction) * Guardian of Order * Honest * Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler * Judgment Dragon * Ehren, Lightsworn Monk * Dark General Freed * Tualatin * Angel O7 * Fog King * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo Secret Rares in TDGS (The Duelist Genesis) * Avenging Knight Parshath * Hand of the Six Samurai * Cyber Shark * Charge of the Light Brigade * Splendid Venus * Fiendish Engine Ω * Ice Master * Toy Magician Secret Rares in CSOC (Crossroads of Chaos) * Overdrive Teleporter * Gladiator Beast Retiari * Tempest Magician * Treacherous Trap Hole * Time Machine * Machine Lord Ür * Neos Wiseman * Elemental Hero Divine Neos Secret Rares in CRMS (Crimson Crisis) * Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode * Dark Voltanis * Prime Material Falcon * Puppet King * Zeta Reticulant * Tethys, Goddess of Light * Ido the Supreme Magical Force * Greed Quasar Secret Rares in RGBT (Raging Battle) * Battlestorm * Immortal Ruler * Hardened Armed Dragon * King of the Beasts * Overwhelm * Light End Dragon * Chaos End Master * Sphere of Chaos Secret Rares in ANPR (Ancient Prophesy) * XX-Saber Gardestrike * Card Guard * Greed Grado * Armityle the Chaos Phantom * White Night Dragon * Card Blocker * Kasha * Elemental Hero Gaia Secret Rares in SOVR (Stardust Overdrive) * Dark Simorgh * Victoria * Ice Queen * Shutendoji * Archlord Kristya * Guardian Eatos * Clear Vice Dragon * Clear World Secret Rares in ABPF (Absolute Powerforce) * XX-Saber Emmersblade * Cactus Bouncer * Djinn Disserere of Rituals * Earthbound Linewalker * Core Transport Unit * Shield Wing * Underground Arachnid * Zeman the Ape King Secret Rares in TSHD (The Shining Darkness) * Chaos Goddess * Snyffus * Saber Vault * Wave-Motion Inferno * Infernity Barrier * Genex Neutron * Infernity Destroyer * Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak ---- Category:Card List